Kokoro No Doku
by Dawn Racer
Summary: Betrothed to the elder brother of the sand siblings, enslaved to my own clan, in love with a shinobi that will never love me back, and might I add I'm cursed? How does one force themselves to love a stranger, give up on the one they are infatuated with, give up their way of life...and finally find freedom? Once you have that freedom what do you do with it?
1. Prologue edited

The desert sands swirled past as I sat in the stone carved window seat. The city of Suna lay beneath me, highlighted by the setting sun. The sands had become a sea of rich amber-gold, it was as if I was staring into a my own eyes, the buildings cast a shadow in some places and continued to be a deep beige in others.

I bowed my head, my deep violet locks falling in my face. This place...I hated it here. Raising my right hand away from my bent knee joint, I touched my hatai-ate. The Konohagakure symbol sat upon the silver met, a crest upon my head, I hadn't taken the Sunagakure crest. I didn't want to. Closing my eyes I thought back to when I was first brought here, the first time I used my special Jutsus. I tenderly nurtured the flowers and vines that grew, I even used my Kekei Genki, but they still wilted and died.

_It's too arid...so bare..._ I shifted my hands until only my pointer fingers stood upraised, my other fingers all curled.

"Riri no Kisetsu." I whispered, watching as slowly my chakra reached out, whisping over the sand stone in front of me. Before me, on the stone I sat, a lilly grew. 'As soon as your born...you begin to die' I thought to myself as I watched the lilly wilt under the heat of the setting desert sun. It withered and wilted until it fell apart and the winds stole its remains away. Reaching out I picked up a withered lilly petal.

"You didn't even stand a chance." I thought, my hand closing around the petal with a crunch. Distantly I wondered if I was still talking about the flower or if that sentence was referring to myself. Closing my eyes I felt a deep rage hit me. _You were brought into the world just to die. Nothing but a life created to prove ones own point. Just like me._

* * *

**AN:**

So what do ya'll think of my prologue? It's been a while since I've written anything Naruto related, so bare with me. If I got something wrong, or do in the future, please let me know so I can fix it.

Also, the jutsu she used: Riri (macron over the last I, so it's pronounced ri-rE) means Season Of The Lily. Her clan revolves purely around nature, you'll get to see her kekei genki later on. ^_^

**~D.R. Out**


	2. Dawns Light

_An angry man paced across the floor of the room, a young Kunoichi stood before him staring strait ahead. Just like the man before her she was filled with a rage so profound it could shake a mountain, but she kept it in check._

_ "Have you no honor?! Well?!" The man snarled as he turned to look at her. She finally turned her gaze to him._

_ "None for you...father." A sharp smack echoed through the room as the man swung around and hit his daughter. His dark pine green hair falling from its braid haphazardly, his luminescent blue eyes locked on his daughter whom stared back at him with the eyes of his diseased wife. _

_ They were a deep amber-gold, a cruel reminder that his wife died because of his heir. 'Damn those eyes! You don't deserve them! Thief of my wife's life...for that you shall be cursed you bitch!' He thought in anger, his eyes glowing even brighter with his chakra._

_ "Mori No Noroi!" He snarled loudly after his hands had finished flying in a fury of signs. Her eyes widened, it was a jutsu that all of their clan knew but very few could use it and even fewer refused to. He slammed his hands forward and a powerful blast of chakra hit her. Staring at her wrists and ankles, feeling the heat of her forehead, she knew she had been marked...blood was dripping on the floor and down her face. Her wrists and ankles raw, her face burning. She screamed._

I sat up with a gasp in my bed. I hadn't had that dream, or rather I should say I hadn't seen that _memory_, in a very long time. It happened when I was only six. Being as I was the only child to have been born in over fifty years, the heiress of the clan, I was brought up in a strict environment, to have no emotions. I never had a childhood.

Closing my eyes I curled over and rested my face in my hands. These memories were like a poison to my heart. The memories of my _enslavement_ by my own _clan_. I ground my teeth and pushed the covers off, standing up I padded down the hall of my clans compound. Walking quietly outside I padded barefoot along the wooden walkway.

The gardens rising high and beautiful in the slowly rising sun light. Looking into a pond filled with koi fish nestled in a small plot of cat tails, I gazed upon my reflection. I was thin, overly so, and small reaching at only four foot eleven. I was the smallest of the clan and the youngest. My dark purple hair covered the markings on my face as effectively as my baggy jackets and bandages covered my ankles and wrists markings.

Pushing my bangs from my face I looked upon the crown of pulsing green light on my forehead and temples. It was a chain of vines and leaves, a single rose imprinted in the middle of my forehead. My wrists and ankles were much the same, just without the rose. I angrily let my bangs back down, hiding my curse, my shackles. I could hide them from everyone, but myself.

Sitting down on the wood walkway I dangled my feet above the pond. The fish swimming lazily, the cattail swaying in the breeze. Closing my eyes and letting my bangs fall in my face, I allowed myself to feel more than see the dawn. The first kiss of the suns light, damp fog lifting. Opening my gold-amber eyes I clenched my fists and sighed. Another day of faked laughter and forced smiles for my team.

* * *

**AN:**

I know it's not the best chapter nor the longest, but I'm getting sick and wanted to get a chappy out. Merry late Christmas!


End file.
